


Last Living Member

by yangqi_hengni



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Dreamies as kids, Horror, Other, Sinister AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangqi_hengni/pseuds/yangqi_hengni
Summary: NCT AU based on the movie Sinister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Last Living Member

"Move of the way Nana!" Jeno yelled, helping his Dad bring the boxes inside. Jaemin ran by him chasing Renjun with a Nerf Gun in his hand. Chenle and Jisung had run off to play hide and seek. Chenle was hiding while Jisung looked for him in the refrigerator.

"It would be a lot easier if you two helped us" Mark said, carrying a suitcase with Haechan on his back. Taeyong came in with the last of the boxes and sat down on the sofa.

"Well," he sighed "This is going to be our new home".

From the outside the house looked like it was going to fall apart but from the inside it looked pretty decent. There were three small bedrooms with bathrooms, a big living room, and a tiny kitchen. The backyard was huge but it was full of dead plants. It was still more than enough for the family, even if they were the only people living in that street.

"Are we ever going to go back to Seoul?" Mark asked, unpacking the boxes with Haechan still clinging on to him. "Maybe after I get enough money" said Taeyong "You know how difficult it was for us to live in such a huge house. We could barely pay the rent and buy enough food for all of us. And after the incident... it's better if we move on and start over again. I found a good school too".

"But I don't want to go to a new school Daddy" Chenle yelled, coming out from behind the curtain. "Hey! I was supposed to find you" Jisung sat on the ground and started bawling.

Taeyong sighed and walked up to him. "I think we all need to rest," he said, picking Jisung up "It's past your bedtime anyway"

Deciding roommates was much easier than Taeyong thought. Haechan didn't want to sleep unless his Mark Hyung was with him, Chenle and Jisung couldn't sleep without their father so that just left the triplets.

"We are going to die here!" Jeno cried, laying down on Renjun's bed. "It's going to be fine Jeno" Jaemin hugged him "New school, new friends and the whole neighborhood to ourselves. We are going to have fun here".

"But there's no Wi-Fi" yelled Jeno "I have nothing to do. My life is over!"."I need my beauty sleep" Renjun pushed him off the bed.  
  


Mark was the first to wake up. He dragged himself to the kitchen and searched through the fridge for food.

"We only have bread and jam" said a voice behind him. Taeyong was standing by the kitchen doorway carrying a half-asleep Jisung. "We will stop by the supermarket on our way back from school".

"We have school today? Isn't it Sunday?". "We are going to get your uniforms and books. The second term starts tomorrow" Taeyong put Jisung on a chair "Go wake your brothers. We are leaving at 8".

Mark ran off to the triplet's bedroom first. "Everybody wake up!" Mark banged the door open. Jaemin started screaming, Jeno fell off the bed and Renjun was still asleep.

"Mark Hyung," Jaemin groaned, throwing a pillow at him "Was that necessary".

"Yes, it was" Mark said, picking up the pillow which had landed by his feet, and throwing at Jeno. Jeno glared at Mark as he got up from the ground and went to the bathroom.

"Injunie!" Mark jumped on top of Renjun and started prodding his eyes "It's time to wakey-wakey~". Renjun pushed Mark who grabbed onto his shirt making both of them fall onto the ground.

"Are you always going to wake us up like this?" Renjun rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Yes. It's no fun otherwise" Mark went out of the room.

He then went to his room. Haechan was still asleep. Mark went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with cold water. He then carried Haechan into the bathroom and dropped him in the tub.

Haechan woke up gasping and shivering. He tried to get out but ended up slipping and falling on his butt, splashing water everywhere. He glared at Mark who was on the floor laughing.

"Good morning to you too Hyung" Haechan slowly got out and grabbed a towel from the rack. "Go get ready" Mark got up from the floor "We are leaving in about an hour".

Mark walked to his father's room. Chenle was spread out on the king-sized bed. Mark kissed his cheek and shook him gently "Lele baby ~ it's time to wake up". Chenle opened his eyes and smiled at his Hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) My first time writing a ff so it might not be that good. Horror and violence may be there in later chapters. I’ll try to update once a week. <3


End file.
